Capture Captains
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Peter Pan and the Pirates. Smee tries to save Captain Hook after the ghost of Captain Jasper Hook kidnaps his younger brother.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

Captain Hook scowled as Smee stood by his bed. ''Why are you in my bedroom?'' he asked. He saw Smee's smile. Worry filled his eyes. *Perhaps I won't like Smee's answer.* Captain Hook still scowled.

''I'm here to make sure you are comfortable,'' Smee said. He viewed Captain Hook's eyes widening. He continued to smile. Smee pulled the blanket up to Captain Hook's face. ''Are you comfortable?'' His eyes settled on Captain Hook's scowl.

''It's time for a story, Captain Hook,'' Smee said.

Captain Hook began to roll his eyes. ''Are you going to pause between words again? Perhaps the story will last all evening again.'' He saw a sudden thoughtful look on Smee's face.

''There were two brothers in England…''

Captain Hook's eyes became wide for another reason. He sat up. His scowl came back. He began to tremble. ''The brothers are named Jasper and James?'' Captain Hook watched as Smee nodded.

''The Hook brothers…''

''You will not mention Jasper another time. Are you forgetting about him trying to end my life earlier?''

Smee paused. He was sheepish. ''You just mentioned your older brother.'' Smee viewed Captain Hook rolling his eyes another time. ''A certain someone wanted his treasure returned. He also wasn't happy after you removed his eye years ago.''

''I never received my share of gold,'' Captain Hook said.

''The Hook brothers ate with their mother,'' Smee said. He glanced at tears in Captain Hook's eyes. Confused, Smee tilted his head to one side. He viewed Captain Hook's lower lip trembling. His sheepish expression returned. ''Oh. You still cherish your mother,'' Smee said.

''Zero tales tonight!'' Captain Hook said. He began to scowl another time. His eyes widened again the minute Smee buttoned the top of his long johns. Captain Hook blushed.

''I'll go now.'' Smee turned and walked out of the bedroom. He looked back. He departed.

Captain Hook fell back. After pulling the blanket up to his chin, he closed his eyes. Captain Hook began to smile without Smee. A few minutes later, he thought he heard footsteps in the bedroom. He opened his eyes. He sat up again.

''Smee?'' Not one other person was in the bedroom. Captain Hook began to rest again. After a few moments, he opened his eyes another time.

Captain Hook thought he saw a dark form by his bed. Frowning, he sat up and fell back again. He struggled after fingers wrapped around his upper arm. Exhausted, he ceased struggling. Captain Hook was released. That was when he closed his eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

Many hours went by before Captain Hook woke up. After stirring, he sat up at a snail's pace. Captain Hook saw the inside of a cave. He gasped. His eyes widened again. *How did I get here?* he thought.

That was when Captain Hook remembered the dark form in his bedroom. His eyes remained wide. *The trespasser carried me here, but why?* He gasped after a form faded into view.

The form wore a dark outfit with a pirate hat. His hair reached his shoulders and there was a whip tied around his belt. He also wore one eye patch. He began to scowl at Captain Hook.

''Younger brother.''

Captain Hook scowled again. He stood. ''Jasper.'' He continued to scowl. His eyes narrowed. ''Why did you capture me?'' he asked.

Jasper's eye widened for a moment. ''Why are you in your long underwear?'' he asked.

''You don't remember viewing me resting?'' Captain Hook shook his head in disbelief. ''I do wear other things to bed.'' Captain Hook rolled his eyes again. ''Answer me. Why did you capture me?''

''Do you recall removing my eye years ago?'' Jasper asked.

Captain Hook nodded. ''You refused to give me extra gold.''

Jasper began to smile. ''I'm looking forward to tormenting you for a long time.'' He still smiled after Captain Hook raised his hook above his head. ''You are already forgetting something, Jamie Hook,'' he said.

Captain Hook ran through Jasper before he looked back. *Hm?* he thought.

''You are forgetting about the ghost in this cave,'' Jasper said. The corner of his mouth remained near his eye. ''Perhaps you will be another ghost.''


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Hook just scowled at Jasper. He began to glance at his surroundings. He never saw any cave openings. Captain Hook faced Jasper. His scowl was still present. ''I'm not going to die here.''

''Oh?'' Jasper muttered. After glancing at his whip, he removed it. Jasper saw Captain Hook's wide eyes. He still smiled. ''Suffer.'' He whipped Captain Hook's arm once.

Captain Hook winced after the whip struck him. He stepped back and scowled at Jasper another time. He glanced at the cut and winced again. ''I'll defeat you again,'' Captain Hook said.

''You will not be able to remove my eye this time, my little brother. You will just go through me again. You are a weak kitten now.''

''This kitten will still bite and scratch you,'' Captain Hook said.

''Oh?'' Jasper tried to whip Captain Hook's bare toes before he stepped back. His whip contacted the first button on Captain Hook's long underwear and removed it. He viewed him blushing.

Captain Hook's scowl returned at a snail's pace. He began to tremble with rage. ''Stop that, Jasper!''

There were footsteps in the cave.

A curious expression formed on Jasper's face. He looked back. He and Captain Hook gasped at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

''I found you, Captain Hook,'' Smee said. A smile materialized on his face. Smee turned to Jasper. A confused expression suddenly replaced his smile. ''I don't remember you at all. You are?''

''Jasper Hook.''

Smee gasped. He remembered Jasper battling his younger brother some time ago. Smee stepped back.

''How did you find me?'' Captain Hook asked during a sudden frown.

''I just guessed where you were during my search for you.'' Smee ran to him. He

saw the whip wound on Captain Hook's arm. He gasped. Concern filled his eyes. ''I have to get you to your ship as soon as possible.''

''You can perish together,'' Jasper said to Smee and Captain Hook. He saw two scowls.

Smee ran out of the cave before Captain Hook followed him. He looked back. His eyes became wide after he viewed Jasper pursuing them. After looking ahead, he and Captain Hook ran to a boat.

Jasper scowled the minute his enemies got into the boat. After trembling, he viewed Smee rowing far from him. He began to smile another time. *I already harmed my younger brother.* Jasper continued to smile. He vanished.

After getting out of the boat and returning to Captain Hook's ship, Smee healed him in his bedroom. He smiled at him. Smee viewed Captain Hook resting on his bed. ''It's time for a story,'' he said.

''You saved me from my brother. You also healed me.'' Captain Hook smiled and closed his eyes during Smee's long story.

The End


End file.
